


Fraternisation

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Knight Harding just can't stand looking at Paladin Danse in that damn uniform and not do anything about it ...





	Fraternisation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 16: Uniforms

“Remember, no unnecessary risks.”

“Yes, Paladin!”

“Alright. Now go on out there and start your patrol. It’s been quiet since the ghoul infestation was taken care of, but they like to try to creep back up here. Just keep an eye out and radio if you need help. Understood?”

“Yes, Paladin!”

“Good. Ad Victoriam!”

The squad returned the Brotherhood sentiment and saluted before gathering their things and heading out of the Cambridge Police Station. Their patrol was only going as far as the area around the Campus Diner, but they were also pretty green recruits, and as strict as Danse could be, he didn’t like to just throw men to the wolves the first chance he got. Just one of his great leadership qualities. Like certain other … _qualities_ …

John swallowed hard as he eyed Danse from the table he sat at, a nearly finished bottle of Nuka in his hand. When he’d first met the Paladin, he’d rarely gotten out of his power armour, but as he’d taken on more of a leadership role at the station lately, he’d spent more time in the makeshift office in his regular uniform and _damnit_ if John didn’t want to just throw him back onto the desk and ride him for all he was worth. The Brotherhood of Steel jumpsuits left little to the imagination, and John had a _fantastic_ one at that. Hell, the first damn time Danse had jumped out of that tin can after defending the station from a pack of ghouls, it had taken about everything in John to not fall to his knees right then and there. While he’d done his best to pay attention to what the Paladin was telling him at the time, about the only thing he could truly think of was how much he wanted to open up his fly and suck on his cock.

As Danse made his way back to the office area – separated from the general and living quarters – John quickly looked around to see if the coast was clear, drained the rest of his drink, and made to join his superior officer in private. He was even quick enough that Danse was only just turning to close the door when he saw him approaching. “Need something?” he asked, hand on the doorknob.

Pausing to scratch the back of his neck, John confirmed, “Uh, yeah. Can we step into the office, here?”

Danse nodded, moving aside so he could enter, closing the door behind him. As soon as the latch clicked in place, John wasted no time, pulling Danse into a searing kiss that had his head pounding from the intensity. The Paladin startled, initially surprised, but easily gave in for the moment to John’s surprise. Danse was such a stickler and a hard-ass, he’d expected to expend a lot more energy trying to convince him to have a little fun in the police station. But from his reaction, it seemed he was more receptive than John had realised he would be, and he mentally berated himself for waiting as long as he did to try something.

When they parted, breathing heavily, Danse asked, “What are you doing?”

John’s lips quirked in a mischievous grin. “Just paying my respects to my superior officer.”

Danse raised an eyebrow, his lips pressed to a thin line as he said, “We won’t have a whole lot of time.”

He didn’t care, his hands already at the zipper, pulling it down, exposing goose-pimpled skin. “That’s okay. I don’t need long. _Fuck_, Danse, do you know what seeing you in this goddamn uniform does to me?” As soon as that zipper hit its limit, John was on his knees, pulling Danse’s cock out from his smalls and taking long, solid licks up and down the shaft. Danse sucked in a breath, hand reaching out to grip the desk behind him, his jaw set to try to prevent him from making as much sound as possible. And that was fine with John. While he liked to _hear_ the moans and whines he could normally pull from his lover, to see his face contorted in pleasure, to see him struggling to not make any kind of a suspicious sound whatsoever, that was a whole other level. Not necessarily better or worse, just … different. He wrapped his hand around the hardening base, giving it a few strokes, relishing the velvet-y soft feel in his grip. His hands were rough, littered with callouses collecting from his time in the army, and then his job as a mechanic afterwards. As a result, he tried to be as gentle as possible with Danse’s goods, especially considering just how good they were. His tongue slipped under his foreskin, circling the tip, gathering that initial drop of pre-cum. The salty flavour lingered on his tongue as he laved it against the head, determined to pick up any remaining moisture he could find. Danse shuddered against him, his shoulders finally falling from that permanently stiff posture he carried. The opened jumpsuit exposed his broad chest, and John reached up to run his nails down the scarred skin, fingers mixing with bright orange fabric. If he could, he would have spent all day in this position, on his knees, Danse’s cock in his mouth. But he was mindful of the time they had, and so he delayed the inevitable no further as he took the hard length in his mouth, sucking and swallowing as he pumped it in and out a few times before he sank all the way to the base.

Danse couldn’t help the sound that left him, somewhere between a gasp and a whine, and John’s eyes flicked up to watch him. His head thrown back, throat exposed, uniform gaping … _fuck_ it was magnificent. His own dick was rock hard in his jumpsuit, but he didn’t even rub it with his free hand, preferring to focus on Danse and the warm weight on his tongue. The Paladin reached down and tangled his fingers in the functional bun that John wore, grabbing it and holding on as if it was a lifeline, following his movements as he swallowed and sucked and licked to his heart’s content. The timeline was still ever-present in both of their minds, and the idea that someone might come back early and walk in and see him kneeling there, sucking off the Paladin … shit, if he tried, he probably could have come from his imagination alone. But this was all about Danse, all about the fantasy he’d been hit over the head with from the moment he saw that orange jumpsuit stretched over that magnificent body. And, if possible, this was even better than what he’d envisioned. He kept every image of this moment in his mind, intending to jerk off to it later as he swallowed Danse’s cock yet again, holding against the base and humming, letting the vibration travel through his sensitive member for a little while before he pulled off. He only needed to repeat the action a few times and Danse’s grip on his hair tightened, his hips twitching as he spilled down John’s throat, unable to help the soft moan that whispered past his lips.

After he cleaned off his cock, he replaced it in his underwear and went to stand, taking the zipper with him as he tried not to stumble from the way his legs felt like pins and needles. He’d barely noticed them start to fall asleep, but the result was well worth the effort if the hungry kiss he was pulled into was any indication. Danse reached for him as if to reciprocate, but the front door banged open and they both knew that soon there would be reports to receive and file and teams to debrief. The Paladin looked downright apologetic as he murmured, “I’m sorry. I want …”

But, while his cock was still hard in his jumpsuit, he still felt satisfied in a way. “Don’t worry about it.” Winking, he added, “You can always make it up to me later.”

He turned to leave, but Danse cleared his throat and addressed him as, “Soldier?” in a way that had John automatically whipping his head back around in obedience. The tiniest smirk graced the Paladin’s face as a flash of mischief shone in his eyes. Cupping the Knight’s erection through the orange jumpsuit, he simply said, “Meet me here tomorrow morning, after briefing.”

Half-snorting, John shot him a smile and nodded, turning around once more to exit.

Danse called out to him a second time, “Oh, and Knight?” He paused just a split second before he added, unable to keep a shade of amusement out of his voice, “That’s an order.”


End file.
